Don't Be Sorry
by HeyItsRisa
Summary: Broken hearts and last goodbyes. Nick and Miley are miserable away from eachother. Both sorry for what happened two years ago. Will they ever fix things between eachother? niley. one-shot.


Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way…

Nick's POV

I scrolled across the pictures filling my laptop screen. My heart dropped to my feet as I saw her making out with him. It just wasn't right. I should be there NOT him. I swallowed hard and looked over the pictures again. She actually looked happy. Before I had the chance to close my laptop screen, Joe walked up behind me.

"Nick, c'mon man. It's been two whole years. She's obviously picked her man. Why can't you just accept that and move on?" Joe said.

"Joe, I love her. I can't do it. I can only picture myself with her and no one else." I replied staring broken-heartedly at the pictures.

"Suit yourself. Have fun living a miserable life. Anyways, we got to go get ready for the concert. It will be our last one for a while since Kevin is getting married soon." Joe walked out shaking his head.

_

One hour into the concert…

I pulled my acoustic guitar out and motioned for Kevin and Joe to step back off stage. I cleared my throat and looked into the crowd.

"This next one is called Before the Storm. I really wish she could have been here to sing it with me." I said trying not to breakdown.

I closed my eyes and started playing the familiar tune on my guitar. I bowed my head and listened to the crowd sing along to the song trying to hide my tears. Why did she have to leave?

Miley's POV

While scrolling through the various gossip sites, my eyes hit an interesting video title. "Nick Jonas singing 'Before the Storm' WITHOUT Miley".

My eyes widened as I quickly double clicked on the link. I stared at the screen watching him pour his heart out on stage. My eyes flooded with tears and before I knew it, I was crying my heart out. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and the door open. I clicked off the screen and wiped my eyes turning around to see Liam.

"Miley, baby, are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Liam scanned my face, genuinely worried. .

"I-I-I'm fine. Really." I lied.

"Okay…Well I came to get you for the photo shoot. You ready?" Liam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Really. Let's go." I stood up and took his hand and we strolled out the door.

-

My face was packed with make-up, my hair perfectly curled, my clothes skin tight and low cut as I leaned into Liam, inches from his lips.

"Great Miley. You're stunning." Praised the photographer. I gave Liam as half smile before posing my body again.

"Miley could you wrap your leg around Liam and press your forehead to his?" asked the photographer.

Without an answer, I reluctantly obeyed the photographer. I draped my leg around him letting my shorts hike up even more. Liam held my leg in place not wanting to let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his feeling his hot breath on my cheeks.

"Great job you guys! That's a wrap." The photographer said signaling for us to untangle from each other. I hurried over to my manager who was holding a blanket. I was freezing cold since I was outside during winter in short shorts and a thin t-shirt. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand spin me around and pick me up in a hug.

"Great Job today Miley!" Liam said.

"You too! It was fun." I lied…bad.

__

I washed the thick make-up off my face and pinned my bangs off of my forehead. I curled up in Nick's old t-shirt and sweats before settling on watching America's Next Top Model. During a commercial, I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock; it read 12:30 am. Who in the world would be at my hotel room in the middle of the night? I opened the door cautiously and he walked in. Before I had time to close the door, he kissed me with sure passion I had to lean one hand on the wall to keep from falling. I leaned against the wall as we continued kissing. Running my hands through his thick curly hair, I pulled away.

"Mi, why'd you stop?" I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"I just wanted to see your face. Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"I had to apologize." He replied.

"For what?" I said, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"For letting you go. Letting him be all over you. Not chasing after you." He looked down and sighed.

"Nick," I lifted his chin up. "Don't be sorry. We both made dumb mistakes but we learned from them. Now you're here with me. That's all that matters right?"

He smiled. "Right. We're inseparable."

He brushed his thumb over my cheek and began showering me with kissed. Working from my neck, his lips eventually found their way to mine. When his lips touched mine, my stomach flipped and sparkling sensations ran through my body. After a minute or so, I pulled away breathing heavy. Barely letting me catch my breath, he pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you so much Miley." His breath against my skin reminded me of so many memories.

"I love you too. I always have." I smiled before closing the gap between our faces once again.

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late


End file.
